


Scared Of The Storm

by DiscoBallDancer



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoBallDancer/pseuds/DiscoBallDancer
Summary: For a certain someone >:3





	Scared Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HnngWorthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HnngWorthy/gifts).



[ Desc: Scuba isn't scared of storms,Blazer on the other hand? Not so much. ]

Scuba the co-captain of the pink team and member of well famed S4 Aloha’s team sat bored in his apartment. There was a rather large storm going on outside but it didn't bother him he was used to storms by now,such loud things didn’t bother him from time to time but he was to focused on this certain situation he was in right now. The pink team member found himself standing at his front door,said door wide open and before him? Was none other then Yellow-Green Team’s Blazer who looked pretty embarrassed.

Turns out the girl had gotten herself stuck out in the rain and knew where Scuba lived,somehow? Not that it mattered at the moment as he let her step inside his place without saying a word since it was pretty awkward at the time. Scuba then shut the door and coughed into his hand before beginning to speak. “So,uh are you ok? You shouldn’t be out in the rain y’know it can be dangerous to us and—.” The pink inkling was cut off by Blazer hugging him.

Scuba didn’t expect that honestly,so he wasn’t sure how to react to the action. “I know this seems childish but pleaseeee don’t make me go back out in the rain,It’s so stupid but I’m afraid of storms!” Blazer said as she pulled on his Logo Aloha Shirt. The party animal and right hand man of Aloha felt his face heat up as a blush spread over his face,ah shit he had a weakness for cute girls asking for help.

“Uh,I guess you can stay here..” Scuba muttered and Blazer immediately let go of him the yellow-green inkling happily walking over to his couch and sitting down on it,then getting out her phone to text her team and let them know she was doing just fine now. Once she was done the peppy and energetic girl tossed her phone onto the coffee table that was in front of the couch. 

Girls were an entirely different species,Scuba thought to himself. Before going and sitting down on the further part of the couch away from the other inkling. He then took the TV Remote and turned the TV on changing it to the weather channel so he could check on the status of the storm and hopefully see if it will pass soon so he could go out and party with his team later on in the night.

Letting a sigh of boredom out the pink inkling heard a rather loud crashing sound as a tree hit the side of the apartment complex due to the harsh wind and in an instant Blazer had squid formed and was hiding in his lap,how that happened so quickly just amazed and confused him all at the same time.

Scuba just sighed and patted Blazer as she stayed in her squid form. “Don’t ya worry that pretty little head of yours,it says here that the storm will pass eventually.” He said this with a small smile looking down at the no longer trembling squid in his lap. Deciding to mess around with her some he picked up the small squid and placed a kiss on one of the two tentacles the squid had.

That resulted in a embarrassed slap to his face from Blazer as she tried to squid flop out of his grip and so he gave the small squid another kiss,then the same damn tree hit the complex again and Blazer freaked out turning back to her humanoid form which resulted in Scuba having Blazer look right into his eyes as he held her close. “Oh,um..my bad!” Blazer said with a nervous laugh.

The rain came pouring down hard again and so Blazer clung to Scuba,the pink team member chuckled in response and patted her on the back. “Ay! Don’t worry princess it’ll be fine,just chill~“ so that’s what Blazer did or tried to do.

A few more minutes passed and Scuba just let the girl stay in his arms,though once he closed his eyes just to relax he found himself drifting off to sleep due to all the boredom and shenanigans that had ensued in that half hour span of time.

When he woke up an hour and a half later? The storm was long gone and he was now lying on his side with Blazer cuddled up to him and she looked rather comfortable,letting out a sigh he kissed her on the forehead and smirked. “Well,sleep tight princess that storm scared the lights outta ya..” it was safe to say,he didn’t mind cuddling with her at all.


End file.
